Louca Obsessão
by IsaOtome7
Summary: Eles eram amigos, mas ele brigou com ela e ficaram um ano sem se falar, mesmo sendo colegas de classe. Embora eles ficassem se encarando e evitando falar um com o outro, eles sabiam de seus sentimentos. Onde será que essa obsessão deles iria levá-los? NaruHina Baseados em fatos reais da autora xD


Louca Obsessão Eles eram amigos, mas ele brigou com ela e ficaram um ano sem se falar, mesmo sendo colegas de classe. Embora eles ficassem se encarando e evitando falar um com o outro, eles sabiam de seus sentimentos. Onde será que essa obsessão deles iria levá-los?

**Naruto's povs**

Lá estava ela com seus longos cabelos negros sentada a algumas cadeiras de mim. Sorte minha estarmos na mesma sala... Acho.

Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki e acho que estou completamente obcecado por uma menina aqui da sala.

Eu era muito amigo de Hinata Hyuuga, mas ai sei lá por quê, parei de falar com ela. Sim, sou um idiota. Eu tava a fim dela e ela nem ligava pra mim, ou se me achava bonito, tinha vergonha de ter algo sério. Essa timidez dela é fofa, mas ás vezes totalmente desnecessária. Não sei que é mais idiota: eu ou ela.

Apesar de que mesmo brigados, a gente vive se olhando, ás vezes eu vou falar com ela... Mas nada de ela ceder e voltar a ser minha amiga. Essa idiota teimosa...

Já se passou mais de um ano que a gente não se fala direito. Nem sei mais se eu gosto dela, ou se eu odeio ela... Só sei que isso de não falar, brincar, provocar, olhar fundo diretamente nos olhos dela tá me deixando loucamente obcecado por ela. Cada vez mais quero ela, quero falar com ela, olhar fundo nos olhos dela... Quero que ela volte a falar direito comigo!

Vocês acham que eu to ficando louco ou o quê? Vou falar pra vocês algumas coisas que eu tenho feito:

-Olho ela o tempo todo;

-Vou pra perto dela pra ver se ela me olha;

-Falo com ela coisas tipo "liga o ventilador, por favor" "seu aniversário não é em março?" e eu já sei que é em setembro;

-Já falei que olho pra ela toda hora?

Teve uma vez que eu comecei a namorar uma menina e a gente já tava juntos há quase um ano. Ela é sobrinha da coordenadora da escola... Era legal ser "protegido" ás vezes pela coordenadora. Ai um dia a Hinata passou na nossa frente e, por instinto, eu tive que olhar pra ela, mesmo estando do lado da minha namorada.A bunda da Hina é... irressistível. Eu sou homem. Ai eu vejo uma bunda feminina bonita e não vou olhar?

Levei um puta beliscão da Konan, minha ex, mas valeu a pena. Acho que no fundo nem gostava dela, ainda bem que terminamos. Ela era uma chata...

**Flash Back**

Estavamos na metade do outono e cada dia que se passava ficava mais frio, embora ainda saísse um pouco de sol ás vezes. Tempo louco o de São Paulo! Eu, como um dos meninos que se saem bem nos esportes, modestia parte, fui com o pessoal da minha sala participar das Olimpíadas da escola. Eu to no primeiro colegial, e competiria com o resto do Ensino Médio e o 9° ano.

Após alguns jogos de Handebol, que eu e meu time vencemos, claro, fui com a minha namorada do segundo colegial, Konan, comer um lanche. Tava morrendo de fome. A gente sentou num banco que ficava razoavelmente longe de onde Hinata e seus amigos ficavam. Essa nerd tava fazendo lição enquanto todo mundo tava em casa dormindo, ou jogando e se divertindo. Vai entender... Sei que eu fui pegar outro refrigerante, junto com Konan - mina grudenta, credo. Pior que carrapato - e Hinata tava indo pra outra parte do pátio com a amiga dela, que entrou esse ano, a Temari. Enquando a gente se sentava numa mesa, próximos á elas, eu fiquei olhando para a Hina. É mais forte que eu. Tenho a necessidade de olhar pra ela, porra. Não me julguem!

-Naruto!

-Ai, caramba!-Senti umador enorme no meu braço esquerdo.

- Poxa, você fica olhando pra aquela menina na minha cara desse jeito?

-Precisava fazer isso?!

**Fim do Flash Back**

Agora a Hinata consegue me fazer ficar que nem um bobo olhando pra ela, e nem falo mais com ela. Acredito que eu já tenha deixado bem na cara que acho ela gostosa e tal. Quando será que ela vai deixar a teimosia e o orgulho de lado e vir falar comigo? Já fiz isso várias vezes e nada da parte dela! Não é só o menino que tem que agir, não é mesmo?

**Fim Naruto's povs**

**Hinata's povs**

Sinto que alguém quer meu brioco... (AUSASHAH ok, parei). Deve ser o Naruto me secando pra variar um pouco. Acho que isso sou como se eu fosse metida, mas não sou. Naruto é um menino aqui da sala que era muuuiitooo amigo meu antes, mas ai não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele brigo comigo, me deus uns coices e tipo.. Não fiz nada! Ele me irrita.

Quando eramos amigos, ele parecia gostar de mim, mas não tenho certeza disso. Bem.. ele deixou bem na cara até, mas não ouvi as palavras "gosto de você". Eu sou super lerda.. Tenham paciência comigo!

Desde que a gente brigou, ele me olha muito e as vezes fala umas coisas idiotas pra mim. Esses dias eu tava conversando com meus amigos, e eu sento perto da porta, ai ele foi sair acho que pra ir no banheiro, e ele fez questão de parar pra me olhar antes de fechar a porta com uma cara tipo assim " : )" não se explicar hahaha. Só sei que eu acho que ele tá obcecado por mim, e eu ficando paranóica com ele. Onde quer que eu vá, ele tá me olhando. Eu vejo isso ás vezes. Quando eu não vejo, meus amigos me contam.

-Hina, você combina com ele! Deviam se comer logo!-Disse Sakura brincando comigo.

-Aff, cala a boca. Sua tarada.-Disse eu com vergonha.

-Mas você não vê como ele te olha, Hina?-Perguntou Temari

-Sim, eu vejo ele me olhando as vezes, mas nada tipo "ele me ama".

-Concordo com a Sakura. Vocês combinam e eu acho que ele ó não se chega em você com medo de levar um fora.-Disse a Ino enquanto mexia no seu iPod

-Vocês lembram do dia em que ele tava com a ex-dele, a Konan, ai a Hinata passou na frente deles e ele ficou olhando ? Tipo, quase quebrou o pescoço pra olhar. Ai a Konan deu um beliscão e brigou com ele?

-Nossa, é verdade, Temari! Eu vi. Ele tava babando na Hina- Exclamou Ino

-Ui, Hina arrasando namoros.-Brotou Shikamaru.

-Ah gente, não falem isso. Que dó da menina. Ele fez o que quis com ela e depois jogou fora.

-Mas ele é doido com você, Hina! Acorda pra vida-Disse Sakura estalando o dedos na minha cara.

-Ok, mas sei lá... Ele não se chega direito! Se ele me olha tanto, devia vir falar comigo.

-Acho que vocês deviam voltar a ser amigos, pelo menos.-Enquanto Shikamaru arrumava o cabelo espetado falava seriamente comigo sobre isso.

-Hm...-Resmunguei enquanto pensava no que se passava naquela cabeça enorme do Naruto. Por favor, não pensem em coisa errada com "cabeça enorme" - Já sei, quando eu ver ele m encarando de novo eu vou olhar pra ele bem fundo nos olhos!

E pra variar um pouco, a vida quis brincar comigo, ai o Naruto resolveu aparecer perto de mim e fico me encarando. Ino me cutucou com o pé e meus outros amigos retardados ficaram rindo e provocando. Até que quando eu virei pra tentar encará-lo, minha timidez me venceu e acabei virando a cara vermelha como um pimentão...

-Sabia que você não ia olhar- Falou Temari

-Calada. Mas ele me olhou muito esses dias? Você Percebeu?

-Sim, ele te olhou no lanche, ai quandoa gente tava subindo a escada também. Ele ficou olhado para sua bunda. Ai ontem ele fico te olhando o tempo todo na aula de matemática da Tsunade e nas aulas de geografia da Kurenai também. Lembra anquela hora que ele, como representante de classe foi dar um recado na fente da sala? Então.

-Nossa! Como você vê e eu não?

-Por que você é uma cabeça de vento. Hina, vai brisar um pouco, vai? É o que você faz de melhor.

-Hahahha verdade. Vou pra Hinalândia-Disse toda feliz, mesmo que ela tenha sido um pouco grossa.

-Ele te ama, não é possível.

-Não pergunta pra mim, pergunta pra ele. Ele que quis parar de falar comigo e fez esse cu doce, e não eu!

-Ok...

**Fim Hinata's povs**

**Naruto's povs**

Acho que vou falar com ela de novo. Vou ser mais direto. Ela não pode ser tão lerda assim...Pera.. Não sei se posso afirmar isso.

Eu não acho ela perfeita. Ela é estranha. Até meus amigos zoam ela Bom, foda-se. Ela tem mó corpão e.. Acho que to apaixonado por ela. Não sei. Não sei mais de nada. Ela não demonstra. Eu acho que demonstro e ELA que não entende.

-Naruto, Naruto!?-Senti alguem me cutucando. Saí de meu transe pela Hina e olhei para meu lado e vi meu amigo, Sasuke chamando minha atenção.-Presta atenção, velho!

-Fala logo, ué!

-Vamo fazer o trabalho de Sociologia na minha ou na sua casa?-Se referia ao trabalho da semana que vem. Tinha esquecido disso.

-Er.. Na sua. Beleza?

-Fecho!

Pronto, era intervalo. Fui pegar o lanche na cantina e um refrgerante. Sentei com meus amigos e a gente fico conversando sobre jogos e talz.

-Ow Naruto, você ainda fala com aquela mina?-Disse Itachi apontando para uma pequena árvore que ficava no pátio da escola e onde Hinata e seu grupinho lanchavam.

-Ah, não. Não sou mais amigo dela.

-Zuada ela, mano hahaha-Itachi e outros garotos ficavam rindo dela. Minha vontade era de dar um soco daqueles neles, mas se fizesse isso ia ficar na cara que eu gosto dela... Ai acho que eles iriam me zoar.

-Hahaha-Ri para disfarçar.

Ainda no lanche, enquanto os caras conversavam, resolvi ficar quieto ouvindo música. Lembro de umas coisas que eu fazia com a Hina...

_**Flash Back On**_

-Naruto, deixa eu ouvir música no seu celular?

-Por quê?

-Por que vai gastar a minha bateria se for escutar no meu e não sei porque, mas os iPhones tem um som melhor no fone do que de outros celulares.

-Ok, vo ouvir com você.

Ai colocamos a música In my World do Ao no Exorcist. Não sei se comentei que nós gostamos de animes. Temos vários gostos em comum! Só que ela ama eletrônica e eu odeio.

Será que é verdade aquilo dos postos se atraírem?

_**Flash Back Off**_

PÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEIM

Maldito sinal... Ou seria bendito? Fez eu sair dos meus flash backs inúteis. Como se flash backs fossem fazer eu voltar a falar com ela...

**Fim Naruto's povs **

**Hinata's povs**

Passou o dia normalmente. Claro, o Naruto me stalkeando como sempre, e eu na minha e com vergonha.

Tivemos mais três aulas e fui para a perua escolar, que me leva e busca. Já haviam sido entregues a maioria das pessoas. Tinha sobrado duas amigas e umas pessoas de outras salas. Ai eu tava pensando no Naruto.

Sempre penso nesse idiota.. Eu não sinto que gosto dele, mas ele me deixa muito intrigada!

Menino bipolar. É mais indeciso que eu que sou do signo de libra... (lol u.u')

Aí estava ouvindo música no meu celular e de repente começou a tocar a Paga Pau do Fernando e Sorocaba. Na hora, fiquei ouvindo de boa, ai quando chegou na parte "Todo dia seu teatro é exatamente igual. Você finge que me odeia, mas no fundo paga pau" eu comecei a rir loucamente. E minha risada não é nada discreta.

Imaginem um ser estranho gargalhando e chorando de tanto rir. Então, era eu. Por que isso define perfeitamente o Naruto!

Ele brigo comigo, me acha bonita e fica me encarando o dia todo... Ele faz um teatro incrível quando ele faz cara feia pra mim etc. E quando ele tava com a namorada dele? Nossa, tinha dias que nem olhava na minha cara... Pelo menos não frente a frente.

-Aiai...!-Exclamei enquanto enchugava minhas lagrimas. Sim, eu chorei de rir literalmente!

Chegando em casa, lavei meu rosto e minhas mãos, tirei o pouco de maquiagem que havia posto de manhã e coloquei meu pijama de inverno, já que estava muito frio. Como de costume, liguei meu computador e fiquei fazendo minhas coisas.

No dia seguinte ia começar as provas bimestrais, então fui estudar no Skype com a Sakura. Unica viciada em PC que nem eu.

O dia amanhceu, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei o uniforme escolar, passei um rímel e fui para a escola de perua.

Chegando na escola, tivemos uma ou umas aulas, e a prova seria na última aula. Então, antes disso, fui estudar com a Ino. Ela se sentou na cadeira vazia atrás de mim, e ficamos lá estudando até que eu senti alguem atrás de mim, ai quando eu virei para ver quem era, meu sexto sentido, me dizendo para não olhar, fez eu me paralizar e logo senti uma mão sobre a minha cabeça fazendo um cafuné. Eu conhecia aquela mão.

Já toquei aquela mão, já vi várias vezes as mãos finas dele. Esse Naruto... Como assim ele tava me fazendo um cafuné?! Ele já fazia isso quando eramos amigos, então até que estava acostumada, mas fazer aquilo na frente de todo mundo do nada...Céus, cadê um buraco pra eu enfiar minha cabeça?

Olhei para a Ino e só vi ela rachando o bico enquanto olhava meu rosto bem corado.

-Ino, por que você ta rindo? Tem problema? Vamo estudar! -A loira continuou até que eu não me aguentei e fui rir também. Mordi meu lábio inferior numa tenativa inútil de esconder o sorriso do rosto, afinal, estava com uma mistura de alegria com vergonha. Se imagine na minha situação.

Após isso, continuamos a estudar e fizemos a prova.

**Fim Hinata's povs**

**Naruto's povs**

Passou uns meses, e nada diferente do normal, o último acontecimento fez com que nos afastássemos mais, eu acho. Ela tava com muita vergonha, e continuamos na mesma. Progresso no nosso relacionameto: 10%. Continuava minha vida, obviamente, Hinata a dela e na sala era o de sempre, quando eu não olhava, ela olhava e assim foi. Essa lezada orgulhosa. Por que ela não vem falar comigo sendo que eu fico olhando pra ela o dia todo? Eu não quero ir falar com ela. Aliás, quero, e muito mas não vou pra ver o que ela faz. Vou dar um tempo e tentar não olhar pra ela.

Fui interrompido de minha nova estratégia pelo meu amigo, Sasuke que estava pedindo pra eu levantar e ir na sala de vídeo, onde teríamos uma aula de Cultura Religiosa. Escola católica, sacomé, ne?

Eu fui com meus amigos depois que Hinata tinha saído da sala com suas amigas e seus amigos.  
Para chegar lá, só tem que andar um pouco e subir uma escada pequena. A sala tem um daqueles aparelhos pra reprodução de slides, um computador velho, cadeiras quebradas, rabiscadas e cortinas nas janelas.

Sentei quase no centro da sala nas primeiras cadeiras, e ela na segunda fileira do canto direito da sala.

O professor Orochimaru dava aula de Sociologia e Filosofia também. Nessa atividade de Cultura Religiosa ele quis falar sobre o perdão ou brigas. Não prestei atenção. As aulas dele são inúteis.

Ai começo a aparecer um video no telão com uma música meio eletronica e romantica... A música era em inglês, e eu não conheço. Mas também não gostei muito, mas tava prestando atenção na tradução da música...

_**Eu não posso mentir**_

_**[Sinto muito sua falta] Vendo todos os dias passarem..**_

_**[...]**_

_**Eu quero fazer as pazes agora, na, na,**_

_**Eu quero fazer as pazes agora, na, na**_

Nessa hora, eu olhei pra Hinata com um olhar fixo, tava hipnotizado com essa música e olhando pra ela.

**Fim Naruto's povs**

**Hinata's povs**

Era aula de Cultura Religiosa e ai tivemos que subir na sala de vídeo para fazer uma atividade. O professor tava falando que devíamos perdoar, para sermos perdoado, que brigas não levam a nada... Algo assim. Eu tava prestando um pouco de atenção enquanto falava com a Ino sobre assuntos variados, até que começou a tomar uma música velha, mas que eu adoorooooo: Right Now Na nana do Akon! No video tinha a tradução da música, ai umas partes me chamaram um pouco a atenção e me lembraram coisas (define-se meus momentos bons e a briga com o Naruto)...

_**Queria que nunca tivéssemos brigado agora, na, na,**_

_**Nós precisamos nos entender agora, na ,na,**_

Até que, num impulso, olhei para o Naruto, e vi que ele também tava me olhando e parecia já estar assim faz um tempo. É isso mesmo, produção? Vai ficar tendo essas intervenções divinas na minha vida amorosa ou.. quase isso?

Logo ele virou a cara e voltamos a ver o video.

Acabou a aula, voltamos para nossa sala de aula, e agora era a ultima aula e o professor de biologia resolveu dar uma prova em dupla, mas ele iria escolher as duplas. Adivinha com QUEM ele me colocou? Com a Ino? Com o Shikamaru? Com a Sakura? NÃO com o puto do Naruto! Falo mesmo! Ele fico me encarando daquela forma hoje que parecia que ia vir correndo pra perto de mim e a gente ia se pegar loucamente, ai ele virou a cara. Eu gosto de homem decidido. De indecisa já basta eu! Pelo menos nós somos bons em biologia.

Nossa cmunicação foi bem seca. Até que acabamos a prova faltando ainda uns 20 minutos para acabar a aula.

**Fim Hinata's povs**

**Naruto's povs**

Não acredito que o Kabuto coloco a gente junto. Porra. Hoje ta que ta, hein? A gente tava ha uns 5 ou da 10 minutos em silêncio. Não tenho certeza. Parecia que a gente tava naquele silêncio sufocante há horas! Já sei: eu vo falar com ela e vou ser bem direto.

Peguei meu lápis e escrevi na mesa

"Oi vc ta brava cmg?"

"Não, vc q paro de falar cmg"

_**"**_N aconteceu nada. A gente só se desentendeu e vc n falo mais cmg"

"Mas vc q começou!"

"Ok, eu n devia ter brigado com vc. Me desculpa?"

" Ok"

"sério msm?"

"sim xD"

Ai ficamos quietos de novo.

**Fim Naruto's povs**

**Hinata's povs**

Genteee choquei! Não acredito que ele veio falar comigo e ainda pedir desculpas. To acordada mesmo?! Eu ainda o brava com ele, mas eu vou perguntar pra ele o por quê de ele ter ficado me encarando bem NAQUELA parte da música, e se ele perguntar o mesmo pra mim, já tenho uma resposta.

"pq naquela hr da música na aula do Orochimaru vc fico olhando pra mim?"

"q hr?"

"naquela hr da música, uai!"

Ele parou e me encarou com uma poker face.

"pelo mesmo motivo q vc me olhou tb"

"mas vc olhou primeiro ai eu olhei tbm."

"hina, vc eh burra ou se faz?"

"como assim?"~lerda again~

"vc ainda n entendeu? vc ta falando sério msm?"

"hm.."

Cheguei perto do ouvido dele coloquei uma mao na frente para abafar o som e não deixar ninguem ler meus lábios e disse sussurrando:

-É sobre você gostar de mim?

Senti ele se arrepiando.

-Eu sei que eu sou gostoso e que você também é doida comigo.

Morrendo de vergonha, sorri e a gente se olhou. O sinal indicando o término da aula tocou e nos tirou de nossos devaneios.

Saindo da prova, fui para um dos banheiros da escola, que fica perto de uma escada. Saí do banheiro, arrumei meu cabelo e minha roupa e dei de cara com o imbecil do Naruto. Ele veio na minha direção, puxou meu braço e me prenssou contra uma parede. Deixei minha mochila cair e ficamos sérios.

-Me solta.

-A gente precisa conversar.

-Então me solta. - Ele obedeceu.

-Por que você não adimite logo que você é doido comigo?

-Por que você é uma lezada que devia prestar mais atenção nos meus sinais.

-Sinais não são provas concretas!-Dise aumentando um pouco meu tom de voz.

-Você é burra ou se faz? Você acha que se eu não gostasse de você ficaria te olhando desse jeito e ainda teria feito aquele cafuné?-Também elevou seu tom, e eu fiquei calada. de fato, eu devia ter sido mais ligeira nisso.

-Então por quê você me olhava mesmo quando tava com a Konan?

-Pra ver sua reação, ué.

-Mas eu não sou ciumenta.

-Aaargh como você é chata!

-E você é um troxa que devia ser mais direto.

-E você acha que é só o homem qe tem que ter atitude?

-Ai Naruto cala a boca!

Foi aí que senti ele me puxando rapido para mais perto dele enquanto ele me beijava como se eu fosse fugir. Parecia que o coro dele tava prcisando disso, como uma flor murcha precisa chuva. Entrelacei meus braços no pescoço dele e retribuí o beijo. Como aquilo era bom! Tenho que ser honesta, eu também tava doida pra fazer isso nele.

Quando paramos, respiramos fundo e nossos olhos se cruzaram.

-Não me olha. To com vergonha.

-Hahaha Você é fofa.

-Você vai em fazer chorar de vergonha, para!- Apoiei minha cabeça no peitoral dele.

Ouvi barulho das pessoas que estavam saindo das salas virem na nossa direção, e fomos andando. Me despedi dele com m beijo no rosto e ele, antes que eu fosse embora, segurou meu braço e perguntou: a

-A gente ta namorando?

-Agora eu ou você que é o lerdo?-Sorri- Bom, acho que sim, ne? A gente não tava ali se pegando loucamente por nada, certo?

-Então ta, amor. Até amanha.

-Até, amor.

E voltei para minha casa ouvindo músicas alegres e romanticas. Uma nova etapa da minha vida estava pra começar junto com meu primeiro namorado!

**FIM**

**?**


End file.
